Eye tracking technologies may be used in electronic devices for many purposes, including but not limited to advertising, marketing research, automotive engineering, usability studies, and natural human-computer interactions. For example, eye tracking may be used for human-computer interactions by determining a location at which a user's gaze intersects a graphical user interface, and using the determined location as a positional signal for interacting with the graphical user interface.